The God and Goddess of War
by catchingdauntless33
Summary: You all know the story of Edward and Bella. I know there are a lot of Bella Jasper fan-fiction out there. But there are none like this. Both Bella and Jasper are vampires. They were both in the Southern vampire wars. There may even some characters that where only in the book for a page or two. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Twilight. Nor will I ever. All rights to SM. All I own is
1. Intro

You all know the story of Edward and Bella. I know there are a lot of Bella Jasper fan-fiction out there. But there are none like this. Both Bella and Jasper are vampires. They were both in the Southern vampire wars. There may even some characters that where only in the book for a page or two.

Disclaimer

I**DO NOT **OWN _Twilight_. Nor will I ever. All rights to SM. All I own is the characters I create and the plot line. So don't talk crap in the comments. Now without further a due I present _The God and Goddess of War. _

love ~Cennedixx


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to the army

Izzy's POV

"The names Izzy. Welcome to the army." I say to a girl no older than thirteen.

"What's your name sugar?"

"Br...Bree T...Tanner." The young girl stutters.

After she tells me her name, I strike. I bite into her neck close to her pulse point. She starts screaming in pain. "You will fight for me and obey me. You will also obey your leader Maria."

The girl goes unconscious. I pick he up and move my way out of the ally with vampire speed. As we near the camp I slow down to a jog. The camp is small but will grow as Maria gains territory back from the other Warlords. It's quiet here most of the time. You tend to lose track of time. I don't even know the date. I do know where I am. We are in the outskirts of Houston, Texas. Maria sired me years ago. I have been fighting in the Southern Vampire wars since. I am Maria's Major since my mate Jasper Whitlock escaped with his venom brother and sister. I miss Jasper a lot. I still feel the mating bond ripping at my chest. I had to fight with him to get him to leave his venom brother.

_**Flash Back**_

"Jasper go, I will get to you as soon as I can. You know you need to get out of here." I said to him pleadingly.

"I can't leave you here Izzy. I can't let you get hurt."

"Jay go I can take care of myself. I know you're afraid. I will come and find you as soon as I can. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too. I know you're right, I do need to be with Peter and Charlotte. I will miss you a lot please be safe." He says with venom tears in his eyes that will never fall.

"I love you don't ever lose faith in me. With that we gave each other a very passionate kiss. As Jasper slowly descended from the camp, with his honey blonde hair blowing in the wind. I started to feel the mating bond kick in. The further he went the more pain I was in. I would never forget the promise I made, to find him as soon as I was able to.

_**End Flash back**_

As I come to the compound where we put the newly bitten people, I gather my thoughts back together. I tell Mark, one of Maria's lackey's, to inform her that i changed a young female that goes by the name of Bree Tanner. He says he will tell her and to have her checked out. I make my way past several buildings before I get to my quarters. Once there I rinse off since Maria doesn't allow us running water. After I'm clean, I get dressed and go over to my favorite seat that smells like Jasper. I then give myself over to my thoughts. I think about Jasper and my promise. I think of ways to escape Maria and this stupid camp. My thoughts are disturbed by a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Major Izzy, Maria would like to speak with you in her quarters." Mark says with a slight frown on his face.

"Thank you. I will be there in a minute. You are free to go Mark."

"No, thank you my lady." He said and left.

As soon as he left, I fell to the ground in pain. My bond line has shown that it has weakened. This pain is worse than the change. I start to fight the pain, I slowly make my way to the door of my quarter. I fight through the pain, and go over to Maria's quarters. I really hate her with all my unbeating heart. She is a bitch and doesn't care for life. Human or vampire, the only reason I'm still alive and Jasper's still alive is because we convinced Maria that we had potential. As I reach where Maria is, I hear Maria say... "Izzy needs to go. She is a liability to us now. She changed a child at to young of age. If the Volturi find out we're all as good as dead."

After I hear that I decide to run to run. Before I leave though I go to where Bree is and take her with me. I run out of the camp, out of Texas.

**Jaspers POV**

Today I decided I would do some sparing with the family. I need to keep my mind off of Izzy today. It is the anniversary of the day I left Izzy at the camp with Maria. Since today is that day I need to be distracted. I go to the meeting room. "Family meeting now." Alice yells.

Alice is my best friend. She helped me out of my funk after I left the army. "Jasper, why did you call this meeting?" Carlisle asks while walking in with the rest of the family.

"I called this meeting because I decided that you all need to learn to defend yourselves without using your powers. You need to learn this because you never know when someone will be able to block your power. The rest of you just need to know how to fight. Vampires are vicious creatures. Trust me I know."

"Oh now I know what my vision was about." The little pixie A.K.A Alice said.

"Everyone to the clearing now, today we will work on the basics." I say we all head over to the clearing. Along the way my mind drifts. I start to think of Izzy.

_**Flash Back**_

It was my first day after I woke up from my change. In the corner of my room I saw something move. I got into a fighting stance and growled. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to tell you what you are and to feed you." A female voice said.

"My name is Izzy. I will fighting trainer." She said with a voice that sounded like tinkling bells.

"What am I and why does my throat burn?"

"Ah I was waiting for that question, you are a vampire and you need to hunt. Don't worry its not that bad." She said as she brought in an elderly woman. I don't know what happened, I just charged at her and snapped her neck. I then latched on to her and drained her of all her sweet, delicious, warm blood. As soon as I finished, I started to go crazy. "Why do I feel confusion, pain, and realization? Those aren't my emotions!" I say freaking out.

"I we know what your gift then." She says beaming.

"Gift? What do you mean gift?" I asked very confused.

"Some vampires have special abilities. Yours is empathy and mine is a copy cat. I can copy any gift someone has."

_**End Flash back~~**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle shaking me. "Jasper? Jasper are you alright?" With concern dripping from his every word.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just got lost in my thoughts. What happened?"

"You just stopped running and broke down. What was in your thoughts? You were projecting sad emotions." He says.

"I'm fine. Sorry for projecting. The flash back was just something I wish wouldn't come especially today."

"Okay, are ready to start training?"

"Yes, let's start."


	3. Chapter 2 Training

**Jaspers Pov**

"Alright everyone lets start. I'm going to be braking y'all into teams. Mates need to be able to protect not just themselves but their mates. So mates will practice together first. Then we will switch."

"Alice since I'm going to be doing instruction, you will be sparing with Edward." I tell everyone while thinking up a plan of action. The family gets into their groups and spreads out.

"Son, we really appreciate what you are doing. It's good to learn this. I would love to learn how to protect Esme and myself at the same time. So to this I say thank you." Carlisle says in a calm yet excited voice.

"No problem Carlisle. I'm glad You're willing to learn. We better start now."

"First you will practice the basics. Edward, come at me." Edward charges straight for me.

"Stupid move, has he ever fought before?" My 'Major' says and rattles at his cage in my mind.

"Really Eddie, I thought you knew better than to just charge." I say to Edward.

He looks at me frustrated. Then he gets gown in a hunting stance. "At least he knows something about fighting. You should attack first Jay." Major says to me.

"I will Major. I'm just trying to see what he does when he's frustrated."

We then start an inwardly conversation, while we evaluate Edward and point things out to the family.

"How are you holding up Jay?" Major asks in a light hearted voice.

"I don't know Major. It's hard, I miss Izzy. All I want is for her to be here with me, safe, and out of Maria's clutches."

"What about you Major? I know this is hard for both Rage and you." When I Rage's name he decides to make himself known by letting a soft whimper.

"I know how you feel Jay, I know what you mean."

**Izzy's Pov**

I run with Bree in my arms. I stopped in Montana and found a vacant house to use till Bree's change is over. I take Bree and put her a twin sized bed with bright blue sheets. The room is painted a soft white. Bree is very quiet even though she is going through the change. She whimpers every now and again but hasn't screamed like everyone else I've changed. I stay with her for a few more moments and then I go to explore the rest of the house. The walls a a soft white, fully furnished, and the house is in the middle of nowhere. So I don't have to worry about Bree going on a killing spree when she wakes up. After I finish looking around the place, I decide it would be a good idea to hunt and bring back blood for Bree, when she wakes up from her personal hell. I go into Bree's room and whisper, "I'll be back sugar. I'm going to get stuff for you when you wake up. You only have two days left." With that I leave the house and run through the woods. I don't stop till I get to a small town. There's a difference between myself and other vampires. I only hunt the crooks and sometimes the terminally ill. It's about eleven pm, so all the druggies and drunks will be active. I jump onto a building and wait. About fifteen minutes later two men and a it looks like a twenty year old girl. I wait to make my move, when I hear the woman scream I attack.

I jump off the building I'm on. I use my vampire speed along with my gift to distract the girl, while I take the two men. I kill the first one enjoying the thirst quenching nectar. I kill the second and put the blood into a thermos. "Maybe we should get her clean blood too. It would sustain her longer." Izz my 'Major' says.

"I was thinking the same thing Izz."

Izz is my second half. Due to Maria. After Jasper left, she removed my arms, legs, fingers, and toes. She would also starve me for weeks and then let me go. I would slaughter an entire village.

"Stop thinking about that Izzy, your driving me insane. I don't need to be reminded." Izz says.

"Sorry it's hard to forget. She doesn't deserve to be alive."

"I understand ya there. I agree Maria is a little wench." Izzy says vindictively.

After our inward conversation, I go and find a very sick woman. Once I find one, I quickly drain her blood into a thermos. I then burn the corpse and set up a scene so it looks like a normal house fire. I run, I run back to Bree.

~Time skip~

I'm sitting in the room with Bree. She is almost done with her change. Her whimpering gets a little louder as her heart speeds up until it's one sound. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She quickly gets into a defensive crouch.

Bree's Pov

Fire that's all I feel. A constant burn, I know I should scream but I feel its probably better to keep quiet. I don't know how long this fire has been burning my flesh. I should be a pile of ashes by now. The last thing I remember was a really pretty lady saying her name, something about an army, and I will obey someone. I then remember feeling like I was being carried. I was then put down on something. Anything after that was a blur. I whimper now and again. The pain moves to my fingers and toes. Then there's a voice "I'll be back sugar, I'm going to get stuff for when you wake up." Her voice was smooth and sounded like bells. I want to say okay but all that comes out is a whimper. Slowly the fire leaves my toes and fingers, but then the fire in my heart gets hotter. My heart stars to beat fast till it sounds like one beat. I hear sounds that I never could before. My heart then beats once, twice, three times and then nothing. I open my eyes. Everything is so clear, like that before there was a film covering them. I can see colors I didn't know existed. I look to my right and there's the girl that was talking to me. I don't know why but I get into a defensive crouch. "who are you?" I quickly cover my mouth, my voice sounds like bells. 

"My names Izzy Swan, do you want to know what you are?"  
>"Yes please."<br>"Okay. Bree you are a vampire."  
>"A what? How is that possible they don't exist!"<br>"Bree, calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of. How's your throat?"  
>"My throat?" She nods.<br>"Well it burns a little, but nothing I can't manage." I say to Izzy still a little confused.  
>"Okay you are ne awesome newborn. Here this will help with your throat."<br>I chuckle at her. She handed me a thermos. I take the lid off and drink it. It taste really good and makes my throat not burn.  
>"Thank you. Where are we?"<br>"We are in an old house in Montana. We will be heading to Seattle in a day or two."  
>"Okay. Can I go outside? I need to see the sun. It feels like its been years.<br>She laughs.

"Sure, I'll come with you."  
>We go outside and I start to sparkle like my skin is made of diamonds.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 shopping

_Izzy's____**POV**_

Bree is such an energetic girl. She is also a spectacular newborn. She hasn't been crazed by blood lust. Right now we are in the yard and she is doing front flips, back flips, and cartwheels. I can't believe I sired such an amazing young lady. We leave for Washington tomorrow. "Momma can we go into town before we leave? I want to go to the mall." She asks.

I can't believe she thinks of me as a mom. Now I won't be able to deny her that. "Sure, we leave in fifteen minutes.

She only did just wake up three days ago. We both go inside and get ready. I take a shower and get dressed. I go to find Bree. I go to her room and knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey sugar, you ready to go shopping? You're going to need warmer clothes."

"I'm ready Momma. Where are we moving again?" My little angel asks.

"Forks, Washington. It's always cloudy there so we don't have to worry about looking like walking diamond."

She giggles after that. We leave the house and take the car that the family that lived here before left. I drive faster than the speed limit so we get there in fifteen minutes instead of thirty minutes. "Okay Bree, you will need to get jackets, long sleeve shirts, pants, and other warm clothes. You can get dresses too if you want."

"Okay Momma. I want to go to Hollister first. That's where I would shop when I was human."

"Alright we will go to Hollister first."

_**Bree Pov**_

Momma and I walk to Hollister. Once we get there I go and look at the long sleeved shirts. They have a lot of different colors and styles. Since I'm from Texas. I try to find shirts that will show it. I found a very nice pink and white blouse.I also found a navy blue and white flannel shirt. I get a couple of nice sweatshirts and jackets. I take what what I picked out and go to the fitting room. I try on the pink and white blouse, I like the way it fits but I want to see what momma thinks. "Momma what do you think of this shirt? I don't know if it fits well."

"I think it looks great. Maybe try it a size smaller."

"Okay I think I'll get it."

I try on the rest of the clothes and get all of it. After we pay for the clothes, we go to Aeropostale. I end up getting jeans and a few crop-tops. The next place we go is Wet-seal. I got a lot of dresses, a few shirts, two pairs of overalls, and some skirts. Our final stop before we head home is Nine West. I get several pairs of heels, boots, and slides. I ended having fifteen bags from each store we went to.

We put all the bags in the car and drive home. "Sugar, when we get home I want you to start to pack what you want. We will be leaving at one in the morning tomorrow."

"Can I hunt first? Or are we goin to drink donated blood?" I ask.

"We can hunt after we pack. It's better to wait till dark."

"Okay momma. Are we running or driving tomorrow?"

"We will drive. It will take to long to run with all our stuff."

We lapse into comfortable silence. We drive for another ten minutes before we get to the house. I go straight to my room and pack with human speed what I want to take with me to Seattle,Washington. My room is medium size. I don't have very much, only the clothes and the art supplies momma got me. I change into a blue plaid shirt with overalls and a pair of black flats. I pack the rest of my clothes. I put everything into boxes and take them to the family room. Momma was just finishing putting her boxes in the room. "Hey sugar, I wanted to let you know you will be going to Forks High."

"I'm going to High school? Cool."

_**Jasper's POV**_**.**

Training today went smoothly, the Major and I had a good chat. The day is almost over and the family is going hunting. "Jasper are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

"Emmett, I'm coming don't worry. My goal is to catch the bigger animal."

"Are you okay Jasper? You have been out of it all day, I'm starting to get worried." Edward asks.

"I'm **FINE**! I don't want to talk about it. It's not important." I say maybe a bit to loud.

"Whatever you say Jazz. Whatever you say."

We head through the woods. I let my instincts take over. I smell a dear and pursue it. Right as I'm about to strike I feel my phone vibrate and here it ring. I pull it out.

_ ~Jasper- J_**Peter- P~**

_ J-_ _"Peter this better be important."_

**P- "Shit! Sorry Major, I was calling** **to tell you I know something you don't." He teases me.**

_J- "Peter you better tell me what you know!"_

P-**"I can't tell you everything but keep you eyes open for a surprise visitor."**

_J- "What the hell Peter, Why can't you tell me more?"_

**P- "Sorry, Charlotte and I will also be coming down in a week or so. Tell Esme that we will need a place to stay."**

_J- "Okay, bye Peter."_

**P- "Bye Major."**

With that I hang up. God what does he know. I decide just to head home. I run through the woods admiring the trees leaves. The sky is starting to turn a light pink, signaling that it will be morning soon. Right before I get to the house, the wind blows and I pick up to vampire scents. One that is familiar but only faintly, almost like its been a while. The other I don't know at all. I run back to the house to tell the family.

_**Izzy Pov**_

It is one in the morning, so I decide that it's time to head to Seattle. "Bree, come downstairs with everything else you want to take to Forks. We will hunt when we get there."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get a few things."

While I wait, I go and grab our emergency blood. You never know when you'll need it. Bree is by my side my side as soon as the door to the fridge. We head to the car. With me driving we will be in Forks by the time the sun starts coming up. I start the Vipers engine and it roars to life. I hear a sound that is not the engine. The sound is a ringing noise coming from Bree. "Momma, I don't know this number will you answer it please?"

"Of course Sug, hand me the phone."

She hands me her phone and I answer it.

_ ~Izzy- I_**Mystery person-B~**  
><em> I- "Hello?"<em>  
><strong>B- "Hello Izzy, It's Peter Whitlock."<strong>  
>Peter? I haven't seen Charlotte and him since Jasper left. I wonder how he got Bree's phone number.<br>_I- "It's been awhile Captain Peter. How did you know to call this number? Why did you call? How did you know I escaped?"_  
><strong>B- "You forget bout my know it all mind? I'm hurt."<strong>  
><em>I- "Of course I forgot you 'gift'. I Guess you know about my situation and why I left."<em>  
><strong>B- "Yes I do, I also know about Bree. I know that your heading to Forks, Washington. Now for the reason I called. I called you today to let you know that Char and I will be visiting you in a week."<strong>  
><em>I- "Okay Peter, I have to go, bye."<em>

The line goes dead. I pull out of the driveway and get on to the highway. I drive one hundred miles an hour. If a human would crash at the speed that I'm going, they would be killed instantly. If I crash Bree and I would be fine. Nothing would happen.

We drive for several hours when we finally reach a sign that says Welcome to Forks. I call a real estate company about getting a house in the woods. After I call we head over to the house to check it out. The place is beautiful. The North and East side of the house are made entirely of glass. The rooms are painted a soft white and fully furnished. It's also a six bedroom house. Each room has its own bathroom. Three of the rooms have a connected study. We are also a good amount away from humans. "We'll take it. I will be paying out right for it."  
>I tell the real estate lady. I fill out the paperwork, and the lady gives me the keys and leaves. "Bree, get your stuff and chose your room. I get one of the master bedrooms. You can have any of the others. We will hunt after."<br>"Okay Momma."  
><em><strong>Bree Pov<strong>_  
>I go to the car and get my bags and go upstairs. There are several rooms I like. I go to the North side of the house. I choose the room with the study. I unpack all my stuff and go to explore the rest of the house. I go to the room with a bunch of games and toys. I then go and check out what would be the kitchen. We only need it for show. The last place I go is the family room. It has a fire place, couches, a huge TV and a lot of other cool stuff. This house is more of a mansion rather than a house. It's a lot different than my home in Texas.<p>

My home in Texas was a small ranch house. I lived with my Momma and Pop. My mother always acted like a true southern woman. She would cook and clean while my Pop was out in the pastures. I would help my Momma clean and cook. When I would have time for myself I would saddle up my horse and go into town. My time would be spent at a market or a library. I was brought back into the present by Momma shaking me. "Bree, are you okay? I've been calling you for five minutes."  
>"I'm fine, I was just thinking about my life before."<br>"I know it's hard; but now think of it this way Sug, now you can travel the world and see things you couldn't before."  
>"I know I'm glad you found me when you did. If you didn't I would most likely be dead."<br>"Bree, what are you talking about? Why would you be dead?"  
>"I'll explain while we hunt. I really need to before I'm around people again."<br>"Alright Sug, lets hunt and you can tell me why you would be dead."  
>We head to Seattle. I hide in a dark alley way and wait for a drug dealer to come. It didn't take long.<p>

It was a male around the age of twenty-five years old. I wait till he is facing the other way then strike. I snap his neck and drink him dry. I then take a lighter and burn the body. Now that I'm fully sated, I wait for I wait for Momma so I can share my story. It doesn't take her long.

"Bree, are you ready to share your story with me? You don't have to tell me everything, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine I need to get it off my chest. You need to see my true colors."

"Let me tell you it's not a happy story." I say to Momma.

"It started when I was eight. I just started second grade. I was from a small town in Texas and lived on a ranch. I would get made fun of at school about the way I dressed. I dressed like a tomboy. This continued until I was ten. The teasing got worse from there. I would get called a bitch, lesbian, retarded and a lot of other words. I was losing my friends. It got to to point of anxiety and depression. I would skip school and would go to my own escape place. The school ended up calling my Pops. Lets just say it didn't end well. I started to contemplate committing suicide. As the years went on, the things they said got worse. They started to physically hurt me."

"That's when I started harm myself. At first it was cutting. I would cut once a week. It got to the point where I was cutting two to three times a day." I pull my shirt sleeves up and roll my pants up to reveal my scars.

"Bree, I'm so sorry. What are the other scars? They don't look like cuts."

"I was getting to those. I started to do drugs. I did anything to get rid of the pain even if only for a short time. The scars are from heroine injections. The day you found me, was the day I had enough, that was the day I was going to end it all. End the suffering."

"Sugar, I wish I would have found you sooner. No one should ever have to go through that."

"There's actually more. I just don't want to share it yet."

"Okay baby, how about we head home. We have school tomorrow."

_**Izzy's Pov**_

While Bree is telling me her story about her past, I can't help but think her history is like mine. We start to head home. As we run through the woods I catch the scents of seven vampires. One is very familiar. I feel a slight pull in that direction. It feels sorta like the mating bond. "Bree follow me but stay close. There are other vampires around and I don't know if they're dangerous."

We continue to run. We get a half mile closer and the scent I know gets stronger. "Momma, why are we following this scent? I don't think I'm ready to meet new vampires. I'm an immortal child."

"Calm down Sug. No one messes with the Goddess of war. I'm one of the most feared vampires in the world. The Volturi won't even mess with me."

We keep running. We start to reach the tree line. I slowly pull Bree behind me as we break through the tree line. Before me are seven golden eyed vampires in front of a huge house.

_**Carlisle's Pov**_

Esme and I just got back from hunting. When we get to the house, I see a very stressed Jasper. "Jasper what's wrong?" I say very calmly.

"Family meeting now. I'll explain when everyone is in the meeting room." Jasper says.

I head to the meeting room with Esme and Jasper. I take my seat at the head of the table; with Esme on my left, Jasper on my right, Alice next to Jasper, Edward at the other end, and Rose and Emmett next to Esme.

"Alright Jasper, the floor is yours."

"Alright, on my way home from hunting I caught two vampire scents. One seemed familiar, one isn't. I'm not sure if they're following me or not."

"Okay, that is definitely is important. Alice have you seen anything?" I ask my pixie of a daughter.

"No! It's really frustrating too. The picture is blurry."

"I have a plan, we can just wait outside to see who it is. Jasper said one of the scents is familiar. So they might not be dangerous." Emmett suggests.

"That's a good idea. Who knows it might be important." I say.

We head outside to wait. I hear a faint voice that seems to be a mile away say "Bree follow me and stay close."

No one else seemed to have noticed. Then I hear footsteps getting closer and faint whispering. The family gets into defensive stances except Jasper and myself. Jasper starts to migrate to be behind me. No more than a minute later, two females come out of the woods. The leader I guess looks to be around eighteen. The other girl I guess is Bree looks to be about twelve. An immortal child. "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family. Can I help you?"

"The names Izzy and this Bree. We just moved here and I caught ya'lls scents."

"Nice to meet you Izzy, Bree. Let me introduce my family. This is my mate and wife Esme."

"It's nice to meet you girls." Esme says.

"I'm Alice and we will be great friends." Alice says excitedly.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. My names Edward. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Bree? You look a bit young."

"Um... Um... I'm thirteen." Bree says nervously.

"Immortal child." Rose screams.

Izzy gets into a protective stance in front of Bree. Bree goes into shock. "We mean no harm. Jasper, why don't you introduce yourself."

Jasper comes out from behind me. "I'm Jasper Whitlo..." He freezes in the middle of his last name. I hear a gasp come from Izzy. The next thing I see is Jasper and Izzy hugging.

**_Jasper's Pov._**

As the family introduce themselves, my mind wanders. then Edward asks how old Bree and then Rose screams immortal child. That catches my attention. Carlisle tells them we mean no harm. "Jasper why don't you introduce yourself." Carlisle says. I move out from behind him and start to introduce myself.

"I'm Jasper Whitlo..." I look up and see my mate standing in front of me.

'Izzy? Wait how is that possible? Am I dreaming? No I can't be, I'm a vampire I can't sleep.'

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my mate hugging me. "Izzy, How? When? Did you kill Maria? Why an immortal child?" I start playing twenty questions with her.

"Jay, calm down. Everything will be explained in time."

"Jasper, do you mind explaining to the rest of us what's going on!" Emmett says while feeling slightly annoyed and confused.

"Momma, who is this? I'm so confused!" Bree says. I can't help but chuckle at how cute she is.

"Sugar, come here and I'll explain." Izzy says to Bree.

"Momma?" I ask.

'I'll explain later. Hola Major.' Izzy says mentally to my alter ego and I.

"Why can't I read you three's thoughts?" Edward asks.

"Mind reader aye? Have fun trying to read Mine and Bree's thoughts. It's not going to happen." Izzy says.

"How about we go inside and you two can explain. Esme says.

We all head inside, and Bree clings to Izzy. I send her waves of calm and friendliness. Her eyes turn huge while Izzy chuckles. "What was that?" Bree asks.

"Sweetheart that was Mr. Jsaper's gift. He is an empath." My beautiful mate says.

"Alright lets get the ball rolling. Who's going to ask the first question?" I ask.

**_Izzy's Pov_**

After Jasper asks who wants to ask the first question, Edward raises his hand. "Alright Edward ask away."

"Why can't I read Jasper's, Bree's, and your minds?"

"Ah, that's a good question. You can't read our minds because of one of my gifts."

of course he would ask that. He really needs to learn not to rely on his gift.

"Gifts? As in more than one?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, I have hundreds. Some of them include a physical and mental shield,empath, mind reader, know it all, arua serer, gift detector, seer,

"Cool! I have a question, how do you know my brother?" Emmett asks.

I look over to make sure it's okay. "Go ahead Izzy, it's fine." Jasper says

"Ya'll are in for a long story." I say.


	5. Chapter 4 Story

**Izzy's Pov**

"I was born in the early 1800's on a ranch near Houston. I was always the odd one in, my family. I didn't act like everyone else. I didn't want to be a Texan Belle, I wanted to do what my brothers did. My friends would make fun of me, and then my parents would reprimand me for being different. As the years went on I rebelled. I left my family and joined the Confederate army. I pretended to be a guy. I was nineteen at the time. That's when I first met Jasper. He was the major and I was the captain." I take an unneeded calming breath.

"So you two met on the battle field?" Rose asks

"Yes. We did, but Jasper lost all of his memories of us knowin each other. I spent weeks helping him remember." Jasper stiffens.

"Let me say that we made one damn good team. We never had a problem with our group of men. Now lets get to how we were turned." Jasper says.

"We where evacuating a group of woman and children from Galveston, when we came across three beautiful women. There names where Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. Maria was the one that changed us. We hadn't been datin at the time. After we woke up the mating bond kicked in. Maria doesn't like mated pairs in her army, so we had to keep it a secret. A year after we were changed Jasper sired his venom brother Peter. Six months later Jasper and I both sired Charlotte. We all would protect each other, even if it meant torture."

"Maria had creative ways of torturing us. She would remove limbs, Starving us to the point of slaughtering an entire village, She would also rape us, and bite us to stake her claim on us." Jasper says.

"Wait before we go on I want to ask something." Bree says.

"Okay sweetheart."

"Mr. Jasper said that they would rape you. Momma remember when I told you there was more to my story than I told you?"

"Yes baby, what does that have to do with what said?" I ask nervously, hoping that what I'm thinking is wrong.

"I told you that the students where_ physically _hurting me. I didn't mean hitting and punching, I meant that the boys would rape me. Bree says with venom tears in her eyes.

I look over to where Rose, Esme, and Alice are sitting and see that they are all dry sobbing along with Bree.

"Momma they made feel like I was only property, garbage. That's why I was going to off myself the day you found me. I didn't know what to do any more..."

"Bree come here." I say.

Bree runs into my waiting arms. I pick her up and she sits on my lap with her head buried in my neck. I slowly start to send her wave after wave of calm. Jasper looks over at me with a sad smile on his face. I guessing from seeing me act like a mother.

"Bree sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You should have never have gone through that. I know what it's like and I never would want someone to go through that. Especially a thirteen year old."

"Don't worry momma. It's over now, they won't be able to get me again." Bree says

I continue to calm Bree down. She slowly becomes calm and relaxed.

"Jay, do you want to come on a walk with me?" I ask.

"Of course. Bree will you be okay staying with my family? We won't be gone long." Jasper asks Bree.

"I'll be okay. I like them. There not as scary as the red eyed vampires that we were with before."

I hug Bree and give her a hug and kiss before we leave.

"Be good Bree. Don't cause any trouble." I say.

"Psh. Come on momma, you know that I will be." She says trying to keep a straight face, but fails miserably.

"We will be good friends Bree. You are a lot like me, I like to make jokes too." Emmett says.

With that Jasper and I leave the house and head to the woods.

**Bree Pov**

Momma and leave and I'm left with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. I go and sit by Alice the pixie looking vampire.

"Bree do you want to play dress up with me?" Alice asks while standing up.

"Sure it will be fun. I can tell you a little about myself then."

Alice starts bouncing up and down while squealing. I laugh her.

"Alice calm down your going to jump a hole in the floor. I don't think you want Esme to kill you do you." Carlisle says to Alice.

we head upstairs Alice's room with Rose on our heels.

"So Bree your from Texas right?" Rose Asks with a smile on her face.

"Ya, I lived in a small ranch house in Houston. It was a small three bedroom house. I think it was built in the late eighteen hundreds. It has a huge tree in the front yard that I would climb to get away from my family. Before I was turned into a vampire my momma and pops were in the process of selling it."

"Really what the house look like?" Alice asks sweetly.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull the pictures of my house. I hand the phone to Alice and she gasps.

"It's a very pretty house, I feel like I've seen that tree before... hold on."

Alice pull out her phone and hits speed dial.

**Alice Pov**

**B- Jasper **_I- Alice _

**'Yes Alice.'**

_'Jasper can I show Bree something in your study?'_

**'Can it wait till I get back? We will be back in five minutes.' **

_'Fine make it fast. It's important.'_

**'Bye Alice.'**

_'Bye Jasper be quick.'_

**Bree Pov.**

"Alice what do you want to show me in Mr. Jasper's Study?"

"You'll find out soon Bree." She says.

"Alright lets play dress up." Rose says.

Rose and Alice through Alice's closet looking for something for me to wear. While they look I plug in the curling iron.

"Here Bree put this on." Alice hands me a baby blue dress and white stilettos.

I put the dress on and it comes to right above my knees. I then put on the shoes. They are kind of hard to walk in but not impossible. Alice then applies make up and Rose go's to her room and comes back in with pearl earrings and a necklace.

"You absolutely beautiful Bree. Now lets curl your hair and go downstairs and wait for your mom." Rose says.

She curls my hair, and then we head downstairs.

"Wow, look at you. You all should go to that under twenty one club in Port Angles." Esme exclaims.

"How long ago were you changed?" Carlisle questions.

"A little less than a week ago. Why?"

"Have you been around humans yet?"

" Ya, I went to the mall three days after my change. If you're worried about my control don't be I'm much more controlled than a newborn and an immortal child."

"Wow, you are one bad ass vampire." Emmett all but yells.

Rose wacks him in the back of the head hard.

"Ow. Rosie what was that for?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett she's thirteen she doesn't need to called a bad ass." Rose exclaims.

"You seem like you skipped your newborn year. I've never known a vampire with this much control." Carlisle says.

Momma and come in.

**Jasper Pov**

"Wow Sug, you look gorgeous." My beautiful mate exclaims.

"Thanks Momma. Alice and Rose helped."

Izzy and I go and sit on the couch while Bree, Alice, and Rose sit on the floor.

"So Alice what is it that you wanted to show Bree in my study?"

"If you take us up I'll tell you." She says.

"Okay Alice. Why is it important?" I ask.

"Bree pull that picture up on your phone. I can't tell you Jasper."

I sigh and we head up to the study. What would a picture on Bree's phone have to do with my study? I open the door and the first thing you see when you enter is a picture of the tree in the yard of the house I lived in when I was human. Bree gasps and looks between her phone and the painting on the wall. She runs up to painting and just stares.

"What is it Bree?" I ask.

She hands me the phone, on the screen is a picture of my house and the tree.

"Bree did you take this picture?"

"Yes, that was my house. My Momma and pops put up for sale when I was changed. I took the picture so I could always have a piece of home with me."

_**Sorry for the cliffy. You know you love me. **_

_** As always...**_

**Comment.**

**Vote.**

**Fan.**

**~Cennedixx**


End file.
